doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
René García
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = René Azcoitía (padre) Kerygma Flores (esposa) María García (hija) Oliver Magaña (cuñado) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje Locutor |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 |medios = Teatro Televisión Cine Locución Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|235px thumb|right|220px|Entrevista a René Garcia. thumb|230px|right|Junto a [[Mario Castañeda y Humberto Vélez en 2015.]] René García es un actor de doblaje mexicano, que ha laborado para diversas empresas y distintos trabajos en el medio del doblaje. Fue incursionado al medio del doblaje por el actor Alberto Gavira e inició sus trabajos en Procineas S.C.L.. Es mayormente conocido a partir de su incursión en el doblaje del anime, siendo la voz de Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z, Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk. Otros papeles por los que también es conocido son Stewie en Padre de familia y Hermes Conrad en Futurama. También es conocido por ser el actor que dobla a Ben Affleck, Keanu Reeves, Chris O'Donnell y John Travolta en Latinoamérica. Vegeta_(Render).png|'Vegeta' en Dragon Ball Z , uno de los personajes más emblemáticos del actor. Kisame Hoshigaki NS.png|Kisame Hoshigaki en Naruto Hyoga.jpg|'Hyoga de Cisne' en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco , otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Sakuragi4.png|'Hanamichi Sakuragi' en Slam Dunk , es uno de sus personajes más populares. Hermes_2.png|Hermes Conrad de Futurama (1-4 Temporada) Stewie_Griffin.png|Stewie en Padre de familia (1-2 Temporada) Nick_Wilde_Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde en Zootopia jedite.jpeg|Jedite en Sailor Moon. Rubeus.01.png|Rubeus en Sailor Moon R. luter.jpg|Martin Lutero en Lutero shinzo___mushrambo___the_power_of_one_by_gokufan13-d4nd6dw.png|Mushrambo en Shinzo. Index.jpg|Mushra en Shinzo. constantine hellblazer.jpg|Rene Garcia, también doblo al personaje de John Constantine en la adaptación de la película y serie 2134584-34567890987654.jpg|Alan Wake Supercomputadora.jpg|Súpercomputadora en Phineas y Ferb. Kiki3.jpg|Kiki en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Armand_Callahan_2002.png|Armand Callahan en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Comegalletas.jpg|Lucas, el monstruo comegalletas en Plaza Sésamo (2da voz) Bartleby.png|Bartleby en Sonic Underground Artie_Ziff_1.png|Artie Ziff en Los Simpson (2 Capitulos). Adam_Flayman.png|Adam Flayman en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja. 65257006_65257005.jpg|René es la voz habitual del actor Ben Affleck. Keanu reeves.jpg|René también es la voz habitual de Keanu Reeves. 1251225994_john_travolta_290x402.jpg|John Travolta, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Paulgiamatti.jpg|Paul Giamatti, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Lizziemcguire(5).png|Sam McGuire en Lizzie McGuire. Erwinsikowitz.jpg|Profesor Erwin Sikowitz en Victorious. walker-texas-ranger-tv-02-g.jpg|James Trivette en Walker, Texas Ranger. Vlcsnap-1247856.jpg|Michael Mancini en Melrose Place. Michael_vaugh.jpg|Michael Vaughn en Alias. Ncislacallen.jpg|G. Callen en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Richard-Castle-richard-castle.jpg|Richard Castle en Castle. Danny_reagan_blue_bloods.jpg|Danny Reagan en Códigos de familia. Hankvoight.jpg|Hank Voight (Jason Beghe) en Policía de Chicago (Chicago P.D.). Elijah-Mikaelson-the-vampire-diaries-and-the-originals.jpg|Elijah Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros y Los originales. Fox_Warriors.png|Fox en Los guerreros. HenryBowersniño.jpg|Henry Bowers (niño) en Eso. Jack_traven_speed.jpg|Jack Traven en Máxima velocidad. derek-vinyard.jpg|Derek Vinyard (Edward Norton) en Historia americana X. Chris_robin_1997.jpg|Robin / Dick Grayson en los dos últimas películas de Batman de los 90s. devil.jpeg|Daredevil / Matt Murdock en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. Jonathan Cross.jpg|Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) en Rollerball. Pclord.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett en dos películas de Piratas del Caribe. Malekith-TTDW.jpg|Malekith en Thor: Un mundo oscuro. thumb|right|320 px|Entrevista a René García en Tepic Nayarit. Biografía René García nació en la Ciudad de México. Incursiona en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año de 1982, donde también dirige. Su preparación actoral la realizó con diferentes maestros y talleres. Además de doblaje, se desempeña activamente en teatro, televisión, cine, radio y locución comercial, actividades que combina con la producción. Estuvo casado con la también actriz Ishtar Sáenz. Filmografía Películas Ben Affleck *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Batman / Bruce Wayne (trailer 4) *Perdida (2014) - Nick Dunne *Apuesta máxima (2013) - Ivan Block *Argo (2012) - Tony Mendez *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Neil Jones *Extract (2009) - Dean *La última carta (2007) - Jack Dupree *Hollywoodland (2006) - George Reeves *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Drew Latham *Padre soltero (2004) - Ollie Trinke *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Daredevil / Matt Murdock *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Rafe McCawley *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Holden *Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Buddy Amaral *Ambición peligrosa (2000) - Jim Young *Doble traición (2000) - Rudy Duncan *Un giro del destino (1999) - John Newland *Armageddon (1998) - A.J. Frost *Fantasmas (1998) - Sheriff Hamond Keanu Reeves *John Wick (2014) - John Wick * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Kai *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Klatuu *La casa del lago (2006) - Alex Wyler *Constantine (2005) - John Constantine *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Neo *El reto (2001) - Connor O'Neill *Feeling Minnesota (1996) - Jaks Clayton *Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Paul Sutton *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Johnny Mnemonic *Máxima velocidad (1994) - Jack Traven John Travolta *Papás a la fuerza (2009) - Charlie *Hairspray (2007) - Edna Turnblad *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Woody Stevens *Amores asesinos (2006) - Elmer C. Robinson *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Chili Palmer *Brigada 49 (2004) - Mike Kennedy *Una acción civil (1999) - Jan Schlichtmann (redoblaje) *Contracara (1997) - Sean Archer (redoblaje) *Fenómeno (1996) - George Malley (redoblaje) Paul Giamatti *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Fray Lorenzo *El sueño de Walt (2013) - Ralph *12 años esclavo (2013) - Freeman *Win Win (2011) - Mike Flaherthy *John Adams (2008) - John Adams *Matar o morir (2007) - Hertz *Cinderella Man (2005) - Joe Gould *Doctor Dolittle (1998) - Blaine Robert Downey Jr. *Charlie Bartlett (2007) - Nathan Gardner *Retrato de una pasión (2006) - Lionel Sweeney * Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Joe Wershba *Los federales (1998) -''' Agente John Royce *Restauración (1995) - Robert Merivel '''Jackie Chan *Una pareja explosiva 3 (2007) - Detective Lee *El mito (2005) - Jack/Meng Yi *Una pareja explosiva 2 (2001) - Detective Lee *Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Detective Lee *La armadura de Dios (1986) - Jackie/Asian Hawk Sam Rockwell *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Eric Bowen *Están todos bien (2009) - Robert Goode *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Zaphod Beeblebrox *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) - Chuck Barris Paul Rudd *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Bill (trailer iTunes) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Peter Klaven *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy (2004) - Brian Fantana *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) - George Hanson Rob Lowe *Nuestro video prohibido (2014) - Hank Rosenbaum *El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Ben Mears *Austin Powers: el espía seductor (1999) - Numero 2 (joven) Jude Law *Side Effects (2013) - Dr. Jonathan Banks *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) - Dr. John Watson (trailer) *Los recolectores (2010) - Remmy Clark Gregg *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) - Leonato *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Nat Jones (trailer) *Asfixia (2008) - Lord High Charlie Patrick Wilson *La noche del demonio (2011) - Josh Lambert *Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Chris Mattson *Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Jeff Kohlver Aaron Eckhart *Rabbit Hole (2010) - Howie Corbett *Conversando con la otra (2005) - Hombre *Jueves (1998) - Nick Michael Keaton *Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Walter Malby *Horas de angustia (1998) - Peter McCabe (doblaje original) *Batman regresa (1992) - Batman / Bruce Wayne (versión extendida) Christian Slater *La isla maldita (2004) - J.D. Reston *Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Tom (doblaje original) *Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Riley Hale Kiefer Sutherland *Desierto de la muerte (2002) - Arthur Banks *Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) - Dr. Daniel P. Schreber *Renegades (1989) - Buster McHenry Chris O'Donnell *Batman y Robin (1997) - Dick Grayson/Robin *Pasión de guerra (1996) - Ernest 'Ernie' Hemingway *Batman eternamente (1995) - Dick Grayson/Robin Ricky Gervais *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Dominic Malruin *The Invention of Lying (2009) - Mark Bellison (versión Universal) Matthias Schoenaerts * Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) - Gabriel Oak * Metal y hueso (2012) - Alain van Versch Édgar Ramírez * Líbranos del mal (2014) - Mendoza * Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Paz Sacha Baron Cohen *Los miserables (2012) - Monsieur Tenadier *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) - Jean Girard Michael Fassbender *Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) - Brandon Sullivan *Furia de centuriones (2010) - Centurion Quintus Dias Dermot Mulroney *J. Edgar (2011) - Coronel Schwarzkopf *Legado de violencia (2004) - John Munn Matthew Broderick *Año nuevo (2011) - Sr. Buellerton *Días de gloria (1989) - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw Paul Bettany ' *El turista (2010) - Inspector John Acheson *Dogville (2003) - Tom Edison 'Jay Mohr ' *Más allá de la vida (2010) - Billy *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dan 'Chris Messina *Julie & Julia (2009) - Eric Powell *El mejor lugar del mundo (2009) - Tom Garnett Stephen Dorff ' *Felon (2008) - Wade Porter *Miedo.punto.com (2002) - Detective Mike Reilly (redoblaje) 'Tom Hollander ' *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2007) - Lord Cutler Beckett *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2006) - Lord Cutler Beckett 'Eddie Jemison ' *Ahora son 13 (2007) - Livingston Dell *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Livingston Dell 'Neal McDonough *88 minutos (2007) - John Forster *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Jay Hamilton Hugh Grant *Letra y música (2007) - Alex Fletcher *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) - David David Spade *3 tontos en juego (2006) - Richie *Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) - Joe Dirt Woody Harrelson *Tierra fría (2005) - Bill White *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan Lloyd (2da versión doblada) Raoul Bova *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) - Tomasz Zaleski *Mi querido asesino (2002) - Marcello Tom Cruise *Colateral (2004) - Vincent *Magnolia (1999) - Frank T.J. Mackey Ethan Hawke *Antes del atardecer (2004) - Jesse *Antes del amanecer (1995) - Jesse Joseph Fiennes ' *Lutero (2003) - Martin Luther *Mátame suavemente (2002) - Adam Tallis 'Ray Liotta *Hannibal (2001) - Paul Krendler *Extorsión (1998) - Harry Collins Eric Mabius *Resident Evil (2002) - Matt Addison *Esplendor (1999) - Ernest Barry Pepper ' *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Matty Demaret *Batalla final: Tierra (2000) - Jonnie Goodboy Tyler 'Tim Robbins *Alta fidelidad (2000) - Ian "Ray" Raymond *Misión a Marte (2000) - Woody Blake Vince Vaughn ' *La célula (2000) - Peter Novak *Regreso al paraíso (1998) - John "Sheriff" Volgecherev 'Ron Eldard ' *Alaska ardiente (1999) - Matt Marden *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Johnny Rilley (doblaje original) 'Oliver Platt ' *Momento crítico (1996) - Dennis Cahill *Línea mortal (1990) - Randy Steckle 'River Phoenix *Mi camino de los sueños (1991) - Mike Waters *Running on Empty (1988) - Danny Pope Harvey Keitel *Taxi Driver (1976) - Matthew "Sport" Higgins (segunda versión) *Mean Streets (1973) - Charlie (redoblaje) Otros papeles: *En la cuerda floja (2015) - Barry Greenhouse (Steve Valentine) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Capitán Smith (Guy Williams) *Tomorrowland (2015) - Profesor de inglés (Paul McGillion) *La Cenicienta (2015) - Padre de Cenicienta (Ben Chaplin) *Francotirador (2014) - Agente Snead (Eric Close) *El justiciero (2014) - Detective Harris (Robert Wahlberg) *Veronica Mars (2014) - Vinnie Van Lowe (Ken Marino) *El amor está en el aire (2013) - Antoine (Nicolas Bedos) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Ezra (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Capitán Phillips (2013) - Nour Najee (Faysal Ahmed) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Brad Gurdlinger (Ed Helms) (spots) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Roy Kellerman (Matt Craven) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Yancy Becket (Diego Klattenhoff) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Peter Foley (Matthew Modine) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Kantos Kan (James Purefoy) *Jerusalem Countdown: Cuenta Regresiva (2011) - Agente Shane (David A.R. White) *Gigantes de acero (2011) - Finn (Anthony Mackie) *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) - Profesor Sikowitz (Eric Lange) *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Rick (James Tupper) *Sanctum (2011) - Carl (Ioan Gruffudd) *The Mechanic (2011) - Arthur Bishop (Jason Statham) (1ra versión) *Sin límites (2011) - Eddie Morra (Bradley Cooper) *El cisne negro (2010) - Thomas Leroy (Vincent Cassel) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Rodney (Marc Blucas) *Eres tan Cupido (2010) - Daniel Valentine (Brian Krause) *Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Giovanni (Luca Argentero) *Hada por accidente (2010) - Tracy (Stephen Merchant) *Los indestructibles (2010) - The Brit (Gary Daniels) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces diversas *Plan B (2010) - Stan (Alex O'Loughlin) *Tron: El legado (2010) - Jarvis (James Frain) (trailer) *La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - David Wyndham (Luke Goss) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Jason Smith (Jason Bateman) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Coward (Hans Matheson) *(500) Días con ella (2009) - Tom Hanson (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Duke (Channing Tatum) (trailer) *Traidor (2008) - Samir Horn (Don Cheadle) *La chica ramen (2008) - Ethan (Gabriel Mann) *Luces del más allá (2007) - Abe Dale (Nathan Fillion) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Chet Krogl (Seth Meyers) *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Jerry Shepard (Paul Walker) *Confetti (2006) - Matt (Martin Freeman) *Invencible (2006) - Tommy (Kirk Acevedo) *La gran reunión de Madea (2006) - Carlos (Blair Underwood) *Las últimas vacaciones (2006) - Matthew Kragen (Timothy Hutton) *El plan perfecto (2006) - Dalton Russell (Clive Owen) *El buen pastor (2006) - Richard Hayes (Lee Pace) *Grilled (2006) - Tony (Kim Coates) *El intermediario (2006) - Chang (James Hiroyuki Liao) *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Agente de MTV (Jordan Belfi) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Dickie Ambrose (Todd Louiso) *Munich (2005) - Louis (Mathieu Amalric) *Si te casas... te mato (2005) - Kevin Fields (Michael Vartan) *Mi novia Polly (2004) - Ruben Feffer (Ben Stiller) *En busca del pasado (2004) - Tom Warshaw (David Duchovny) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Agente McPherson (Adam Scott) *Las leyes de atracción (2004) - Thorne Jamison (Michael Sheen) *Un crimen inconfesable (2004) - Walter (Kevin Bacon) *Golpe maestro (2004) - Bruce Walker (William Baldwin) *La chica de al lado (2004) - Hugo Posh (James Remar) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Brasher (Felix Solis) *Blade Trinity (2004) - Hannibal King (Ryan Reynolds) (redoblaje) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Adam (Leigh Whannell) *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Steve (Alan Tudyk) *Ray (2004) - Milt Shaw (David Krumholtz) * Inframundo (2003) - Kraven (Shane Brolly) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Jim Street (Colin Farrell) *El guardián (2003) - Kar (Seann William Scott) (doblaje original) *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Dr. Connors (Martin Donovan) (redoblaje) *Las niñas de verdad (2003) - Paul (Paul Schneider) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Sam McGuire (Robert Carradine) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Número 3 (Fred Savage) *La habitación del pánico (2002) - Junior (Jared Leto) *Almas gemelas (2002) - Tyler Carter Bellows (Ron Livingston) *La ubicación (2002) - Chad Sharpe (Joris Jarsky) *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Tom Fox (Frank John Hughes) *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Jimmy (Jeff Clarke) *Por culpa de un beso (2002) - Peter (Patrick Breen) *Soy espía (2002) - Alex Scott (Owen Wilson) *Rollerball (2002) - Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) *Time Lapse (2001) - Clayton Pirce (William McNamara) *James Dean(2001) - James Dean / Narrador (James Franco) *La intriga del collar (2001) - Nicolas De La Motte (Adrien Brody) *Un verano inolvidable (2001) - Ryan Dunne (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) *Renegados americanos (2001) - Cole Younger (Scott Caan) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Nick Schaffer (Breckin Meyer) *Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) - Dios / Bobby Wade (ambos Tuc Watkins) *Desafío al tiempo(2000) - John Sullivan (James Caviezel) *60 segundos (2000) - Johnny B. (Master P) *Casi famosos (2000) - Dick Roswell (Noah Taylor) *Destino final (2000) - Agent Schreck (Roger Guenveur Smith) *Espíritu salvaje (2000) - John Grady Cole (Matt Damon) *La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Gordon (Fredric Lehne) *Solteros, pero...(2000) - Dennis (Timothy Olyphant) *Battle Royale (2000) - Shogo Kawada (Taro Yamamoto) *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - El ruso (Velibor Topic) *Cuerpos salvajes (1999) - Rick Hamilton (Sean Patrick Flanery) *Murciélagos (1999) - Sheriff Emmett Kimsey (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Tom Scoggins (Michael Rapaport) *Juegos del destino (1999) - Richard Judd (Dylan Baker) *El quinto infierno (1999) - Voces diversas *Cleopatra (TV) (1999) - Octavio (Rupert Graves) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Nick Cooper (Kevin Kilner) *Halloween H20 (1998) - Ronald 'Ronny' Jones (LL Cool J) *La esfera(1998) - Dr. Ted Fielding (Liev Schreiber) *Pleasantville(1998) - George Parker (William H. Macy) *The Wedding Singer (1998) - Robbie Hart (Adam Sandler) *Historia americana X (1998) - Derek Vinyard (Edward Norton) *Si yo hubiera... (1998) - James (John Hannah) (doblaje DVD) *Papas fritas (1998) - Roy (Daryl Mitchell) *Hairshirt (1998) - Danny Reilly (Dean Paras) *Contra el enemigo (1998) - Mike Johanssen (Mark Valley) *Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Detective Stengel (Dennis Miller) (redoblaje) *Camino sin retorno(1997) - Toby N. Tucker/TNT (Joaquin Phoenix) *Oscar y Lucinda (1997) - Oscar Hopkins (Ralph Fiennes) *Dinero fácil (1997) - James Russell (Charlie Sheen) *Todo o nada (1997) - Gaz Schofield (Robert Carlyle) *Muchachos (1996) - Bud Valentine (Skeet Ulrich) *Ángel ejecutor (1996) - Charlie Kopetski (Jack Noseworthy) *El Cuervo 2: Ciudad de ángeles (1996) - Ashe Corven/El Cuervo (Vincent Pérez) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Ricardo Fernández (Esai Morales) *Con el agua hasta el cuello (1996) - Lance (Craig Sheffer) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Mayor Danowitz (Bobby Hosea) *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Michael McManus(Stephen Baldwin) (redoblaje mexicano) *Atracción explosiva (1995) - Espía Kazak (Steven Berkoff) * Apolo 13 (1995) - John Young (Ben Marley) *Pena de muerte (1995) - Matthew Poncelet (Sean Penn) (doblaje original) *Olvídate de París (1995) - Mickey Gordon (Billy Crystal) *La red (1995) - Ben Phillips (Robert Gossett) *La huida (1994) - Carter 'Doc' McCoy (Alec Baldwin) (redoblaje) *La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) - Barry (Tyler Cone) *Seis grados de separación (1993) - Paul (Will Smith) *El informe pelícano (1993) - Curtis Morgan/Garcia (Jake Weber) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) - Guardia de seguridad #1 (Tony Ervolina) *Malicia (1993) - Dennis Riley (Peter Gallagher) *La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Pedro Tercero García (Antonio Banderas) *Furia de venganza (1992) - Jake Lo (Brandon Lee) *Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Doctor en experimento *Vida de solteros (1992) - Andy (James LeGros) *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Piloto (Colm Meaney) *Eso (1990) - Henry Bowers (Jarred Blancard) *Gringo viejo (1989) - Reportero (John Sabol) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) - Mark Gray (Joe Seely) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) - Rick Johnson (Andras Jones) *Los muchachos perdidos (1987) - Edgar Frog (Corey Feldman) *Amos del Universo (1987) - Charlie (Barry Livingston) *Top Secret (1984) - voces adicionales *Espionaje (1984) - Guía del bote (Alvaro Rojas Jr.) *Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) - Paul (Clyde Hayes) *Los guerreros (1979) - Fox (Thomas G. Waites) *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Lance B. Johnson (Samuel Bottoms)(redoblaje) *New York, New York (1977) - Horace Morris (Murray Moston) * Lolita (1962) - Claire Quilty (Peter Sellers) y Psiquiatra (Cec Linder) (redoblaje) * Casablanca (1942) - Ugarte (Peter Lorre) Anime Ryo Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta / Vegetto (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball GT - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Vegeta Koichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) Hiroaki Miura *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) Tomoyuki Dan *Naruto - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippūden - Kisame Hoshigaki Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Cisne Negro / Kiki (hasta la saga de Asgard) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - El Cid de Capricornio *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Hyoga de Cisne (Mamoru Miyano) *Slam Dunk - Hanamichi Sakuragi *Naruto - Yurinojo *Lost Universe - Kane Blueriver *Pokémon - Alas Alexander, Silver (Crónicas Pokemon) *Kitaro - Insertos *Zatch Bell - Galliont *Las aventuras de Fly - Pop (1era voz) *Espíritu de lucha - Takuma Saeki *Sailor Moon - Jedite *Sailor Moon R - Rubeus *Sailor Moon S - Ned / Botánico *Shinzo - Mushra (forma adulta) / Mushrambo *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Armand Callahan *Super submarino 99 - Goro Oki *Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Kankuro Nishiyama *Crónicas Pokémon - Silver *Dr. Slump - Máquina del tiempo *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Capitán Warrius Zero *Tekkaman Blade - Teknoman Evil "Sabre" Series animadas *Padre de familia - Stewie Griffin (temporadas 1 y 2) *Futurama - Hermes Conrad (Temp. 1 - 4) *X-Men - Warren Wortington III / Arcángel y Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Los Simpson - Sting (temp. 3) / Paul McCartney (temp. 7) / Artie Ziff (temp. 13 y 15) / Garth Madreamorosa (temp. 13) / Richard Gere (temp. 13) / Lenny Kravitz (temp. 14) / Profesor Frink (temp. 15: ep. 314) *Beavis & Butt-Head - Butt-Head *Jim Lee's Wild C.A.T.S - Reno Bryce / Warblade *Aladdin - Mecanic *Las Tortugas Ninja 2003 - Casey Jones *Alberto dice: La sabia naturaleza - Matt Marden *Momia y niñera - Julius *Las locuras de Andy - Craig *Sonic Underground - Bartleby *Generador Rex - Jacob / Sergio "Serge" *Transformers: Nueva generación - X Brawn *Phineas y Ferb - Súpercomputadora (ep. 120) Películas de anime Ryō Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Vegeta *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Vegeta Koichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Hyoga de Cisne Otros papeles: * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Hyoga de Cisne (Kenshō Ono) (2014) *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Kakeru *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Aioria de Leo *Ghost in the Shell - Técnico seccion 9 *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Ezra Películas animadas Matthew Broderick *Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja - Adam Flayman *El Zapatero y la Princesa (VHS) - Tack/Narrador Carlos Alazraqui *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Nestor *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Nestor Otros *Cars 2 - Lewis Hamilton *El Zapatero Mágico - Tack *Un crimen inconfesable - Walter * Bolt - Bolt (John Travolta) (Trailer) *Madagascar - Voz en jaula *Simbad: la leyenda de los siete mares - Jin *Shrek 2 - Simon el juez (especial Far far away idol) *Zootopia - Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman) Series de TV Eric Lange *Victorious - Profesor Sikowitz *Victorious: Loca de frustración - Profesor Sikowitz *Victorious: Encerrados - Profesor Sikowitz Chris O'Donnell *G. Callen en NCIS: Los Ángeles *G. Callen en NCIS: Criminología Naval *G. Callen en Hawaii Cinco-0 Daniel Gillies *Elijah Mikaelson en Los originales (2013-presente) *Elijah Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros (2011-2014; 3ª-5ª temp.) David Spade *Las reglas del amor - Russell Dunbar *Cada quien su vida - Dennis Finch Jason Beghe *Policías de Chicago - Hank Voight *Chicago en llamas - Hank Voight Otros personajes: *¡Rob! - Rob (Rob Schneider) *Hechiceras - Jason Dean (Eric Dane) *Alias - Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan) *Miénteme - Jack *Bored to Death- Ray (Zach Galifianakis) *El séptimo cielo - Chandler Hampton (Jeremy London) *Castle - Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) *Códigos de familia - Danny Reagan (Donnie Wahlberg) *Construyendo un parque - Chris Traeger (Rob Lowe) *Drake & Josh- Martin / Esposo de Gail *iCarly - Dr. Dresdin *Persons Unknown - Joe *Invasión extraterrestre - Ryan Nichols (Morris Chestnut) *Lizzie McGuire - Sam McGuire *La Última Frontera - Chris *Ranger de Texas - Trivette *Melrose Place - Michael Mancini *El Cuervo - Raven *Fear Itself - Chance Miller (Ethan Embry) *Lost - Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) (2004) *Zack y Cody: gemelos a bordo - Estefan *Diarios de vampiros - Alcalde Lockwood (primera temporada)/Elijah Mikaelson (Daniel Gillies) (2da voz,desde ep. 13,tercera temporada) *Supernatural (Unfabulous) - Jeff Singer *La vida sigue su curso - Jesee *Ultraman Tiga - Ultraman *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *Emergencias urbanas - Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli *Smallville - Wade Mahaney / Dominic Senatori / Lucas Luthor / Dr. William McBride *Not Going Out - Lee *Esposas Desesperadas - Gary Grantham *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Dex/Masked Rider *La peor bruja - Ben Stemson *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Hellcats - Insertos *El mentalista - Voces diversas *Academia de modelos - Thomas (Thomas Jouannet), Billy Goodman (Bertrand Lacy), Inspector Dulac (Philippe Cheytion), Jean Lu (Emmanuel Karsen) *Las Brasileñas - Anderson (Marcos Palmeira) *Constantine - John Constantine (Matt Ryan) *Detectives criminales - Frank Semyon (Vince Vaughn) Videojuegos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Hyoga de Cisne / Kiki *Alan Wake - Alan Wake *Fable II - El bardo / Nigromantes / Voces varias *Fable III - Voces diversas *Dance Central - Voces adicionales *Crackdown - Rafael Díaz / Voces adicionales *League of Legends - Ezreal / Kassadin *Érase una vez un monstruo - Monstruo Come galletas *Perfect Dark Zero - Bandidos *Batman: Arkham Origins- Extorsionador / Mercenarios / Maestro Kirigiri (DLC) *Ryse: Son of Rome - Basilio / Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Dick Baker *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Kisame Hoshigaki Telenovelas Brasileñas Marcos Palmeira *Encantadoras - Sandro Barbosa *Las Brasileñas - Anderson/Fernando *Cuna de Gato - Gusatvo Brandao *Celebridad - Fernando Amorim *Puerto de los Milagros - Guma *Hermanos Coraje - João Coraje Caco Ciocler *Chocolate con Pimienta - Miguel *América - Eddie *Páginas de la Vida - Renato *Dos Caras - Claudio *La Guerrera - Celso *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Paulo Carlos Casagrande *Paraíso tropical - Rodrigo Sampaio *Siete pecados - Amadeo *Vivir la vida - Carlos Paulo Rocha *Fina estampa - Guaracy Martins *¿Pelea o Amor? - Fábio *Imperio - Orville Otros papeles *Mujeres de Arena - Vasco (Mauricio Ferraza) *Terra Esperanza - Mauricio (Ranieri Gonzalez) *El Sabor de la Pasión- Luis Felipe (Claudio Lins) *Isaura la Esclava - Dr. Diego (Lugui Palhares) *Bellísima - Freddy Schneider (Guilherme Weber) *Insensato Corazón - Diego (Cleiton Morais) *La Sombra de Helena - Ramiro Fernandes (Oscar Magrini) *Hombre Nuevo - Pedro Marra (Gustavo Gasparani) Documentales *Cómicos en el escenario - George Lopez *Pornucopia - Dan Chaykin Intérprete *Plaza Sésamo **''"Usted Gustar Me"'' (Lucas Comegalletas). **''"Comida"'' (Lucas Comegalletas) junto con Ricardo Silva y Nicolás Silva. * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses ** "Bingo" (Vegeta), coros junto a: Ricardo Silva, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Marc Winslow, Óscar Benavides. Dirección de doblaje Películas *La casa de los espíritus *El violín rojo *Magnolia *Hannibal *La célula *Sin límites *Fotografiando hadas *Las vueltas de la vida *Plan B Series de TV *Cada quien su vida *Falling Skies *Invasión extraterrestre *Magic City *Códigos de familia *NCIS: Los Ángeles Videojuegos *Alan Wake Teatro *1974: Debut en la Compañía "Mundo de las Maravillas", Obra: "EL ZAPATERO REMENDON". Compañía. "Mundo de las Maravillas". Obras: PULGARCITO, PETER PAN, PINOCHO,EL PRINCIPE FELIZ, CAPERUCITA ROJA,ETC. Personajes: Pulgarcito, Miguel, Ratoncillo gris, Pepe Grillo, Conejo Tambor, etc. *1978: Compañía. Teatro Fantástico, Personaje: Pinocho *1979: Obra. "EXILIADOS" de James Joyce, Personaje: Archie, Premio: Otorgado por la Asociación Mexicana de Criticos de Teatro y Periódico "El Fígaro" por MEJOR ACTUACION INFANTIL. Obras "CUANDO TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO", "HISTORIA DE UN CERILLO", Ciclo de comedias musicales por el "Año Internacional del niño". *1980 - 1983: Obras. "QUE BONITA PELOTA ES EL MUNDO", "EL FABRICANTE DE SUEÑOS", "BLANCA NIEVES", "PINOCHO", Personajes: Beto, Hans Christian Andersen, Lunes 1, Pinocho. Obras. Temporada de ZARZUELA Y OPERETAS en el TEATRO DE LA CIUDAD. Invitada especial María Conesa. Obra. "HANSEL Y GRETEL", En el Poliforum Cultural Siqueiros, Personaje: Hansel. *1985 - 1987: Asistencia de dirección, Compañía: Carrusel Infantil *1986: Obras. "EL GATO CON BOTAS", "DON JUANITO TENORIO", "EL MAGO DE OZ", Compañía: Carrusel Infantil, Obra. "COLEGIALA", Teatro Libanes *1987: Obra: "ALADINO Y LA LAMPARA MARAVILLOSA", *1989: Obra "ROMEO Y JULIETA" En el Claustro del Centro Cultural Helenico, Personaje: Abraham. Obra. "LAS DIABLURAS DE JORONGORO". Dirección, actuación y libreto. Obra "JUICIO A TRES BRUJAS ENAMORADAS EN ZACATECAS EN EL SIGLO XVI" En la Pinacoteca Nacional. Dirección,actuación y libreto. Obras. "7 LEYENDAS COLONIALES" En el ciclo "LITERATURA COLONIAL V CENTENARIO", Dirección, adaptación *1991: Obra "EL MAL DE DISTANCIA" (Comedia dell´Arte), Personajes: Brighella, Pantalone *1993: Obra. "CHIN CHUN CHAN Y LAS MUSAS DEL PAIS". Companía: Compañía Nacional de Teatro *1994: Dirección: "LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO" En el Teatro Blanquita *1996: Obra. "LOS AMIGOS Ó LA PROLIFERACIÓN" De Antonio Gonzales Caballero *1999: Dirección: "COMEDIA DELL´ARTE" Para el Instituto de Cultura de la Ciudad de México en el ciclo "Teatro en Atril" *2000: Obra. "LA LLORONA" Televisión Series *Érase que se era (1979) *Rehilete - Conductor (1981) *La Semilla de la Vida *Temas de Primaria *Sale y Vale (1983) *Telegana (1994) *Humorito Corazón (1997) *Gritos de muerte y libertad (2010) *El Sexo Débil (2011) *El 8vo Mandamiento (2011) *Fortuna (2013) Telenovelas *Los Ricos también Lloran - Billetero (1980) *El Hogar que yo Robé - Carlitos (1980) *La Impostora - Domingo (2014) Publicidad thumb|right|200px|René García en el comercial del Ford Focus en 2010 (el ejecutivo de ventas). thumb|right|200px|René García en uno de los comerciales de la campaña 'Por Tí' de cerveza Tecate (ir al segundo 0:09). *Ford Focus 2010 *Banobras *Kilométrico *Yakult *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Quesabritas *Adams *La Lechera Chiquita *Alcohólicos Anónimos (1985) *Proyecto Camina (1987) *No hagas Olas (1989) *Di no alas Drogas (1991) *Vía Crucis (1993) *Navidad para Televisa (2001) *Contra-Adicciones *Campbell's *Tecate *Voz en el canal 5 (presentación especial de "Dragon Ball Z" como Vegeta, junto a Mario Castañeda (Goku) (2015) Radio Locución *Programa. La Hora Nacional Infantil (1979) *Programa. La Hora Nacional (1980) *Programa. El Taller de las Sorpresas - Beto (1981) *Programa. El Maravilloso Mundo de Barbie - Ken (1991) *Men's Health (institucional) (1991) *Chocolate Abuelita (institucional) (2001) Radionovelas *Amarga Ciudad (XEW) - Francisco Curiosidades *Fue de los tres unicos actores vocales del elenco original de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco que participó Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Sin embargo fue el unico que no retomó su papel de Hyoga de Cisne (pues interpretó a El Cid de Capricornio) porque obviamente dicho personaje no aparece ahi. *Es hijo de un legendario actor: René Azcoitia. *Su voz aparece en el juego de xbox 360 "Perfect Dark Zero" como uno de los maleantes. *Su tono de voz usado con Vegeta asemeja parcialmente a César Soto. *'René García' ha tenido una notable participación en publicidad televisiva, entre los que incluyen **Como actor en el comercial de la cerveza Tecate incluyendo el lema "Por los que no tapan la pasta de dientes" **Como "copiloto" de automóvil en el comercial titulado "Ford Focus 2010: El auto mas completo de su categoria" de la compañia Ford. **Como actor promocionando la campaña "1000 Posibilidades" de la compañia de sopa Campbell's. *Es la voz oficial de Alan Wake en el videojuego de Xbox 360 del mismo nombre. *Es amigo cercano del actor de doblaje Sergio Bonilla desde el doblaje de Dragon Ball Z segun una entrevista que le hicieron a Sergio en Junio de 2013 y se encuentra en Youtube. *Usualmente comparte muchos trabajos con Gerardo Reyero, tales como Padre de Familia, Batman: Arkham Origins y el más conocido Dragon Ball Z. Enlaces Externos * *René García en DoblajeMexicano *Blog de René García Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Intérpretes